Golden Sun The Broken Seal
by WindMasterJeff
Summary: Alex has returned. The adepts are disappearing fast. What his happening. Four new adepts must battle and defeat Alex inorder to save the world and the adepts.
1. Prologue

2

Golden Sun the Broken Seal

Prologue:

Ages ago, or so the stories tell, the power of Alchemy ruled over the world of Weyard.

Alchemy wrought the base elements of humanity into thriving civilizations, like lead into gold.

But in time, man's dreams gave birth to untold strife. Dreams of endless riches, of eternal life, of dominion over all that lived… Dreams of conquest and of war.

These dreams would have torn the world apart if not for a few brave and wise men, which sealed away the power of Alchemy deep in Mt. Aleph's Sol Sanctum.

The town of Vale guarded the secret for many years, until Isaac and Jenna, whose parents died in a storm 3 years before, disturbed the sanctum.

Saturos and Menardi, of the Mars Clan, followed them into the sanctum. With them traveled Jenna's brother, Felix, thought lost in that same tragic storm.

Saturos and Menardi stole the Elemental Stars, the keys to breaking the seal on the power of Alchemy, and kidnapped Jenna and the scholar Kraden.

If these four jewels were used to fire the elemental lighthouses, the seal on Alchemy would be broken.

Isaac and Garet set out to stop Saturos, rescue their friends, and return the Elemental Stars to their home in Sol Sanctum.

They banded together with a young Wind Adept named Ivan and pursued Saturos and Menardi to Imil, and winter-locked town near Mercury Lighthouse.

There, they met the guardian of the lighthouse, a Water Adept named Mia. With her, they pursued Saturos to the aerie high atop Mercury Lighthouse.

Isaac was too late to stop Saturos from lighting the beacon and escaping. Again Isaac chased him, crossing Angara to the sores of the Karagol Sea.

Taking passage on a troubled ship, Isaac crossed the Karagol to Tolbi. He spoke with Tolbi's leader, a strange man named Babi.

Babi entered Isaac in Colosso as a test of his powers. Isaac's Psynergy won Colosso and earned him Babi's trust. Babi revealed a great secret to Isaac…

Thanks to a mystic draught from the lost land of Lemuria, Babi had lived for 150 years! He offered to help Isaac, who then headed deep into Gondowan.

In the town of Lalivero, Isaac learned that Saturos and Menardi had kidnapped a young girl named Sheba, whom they needed within the lighthouse.

Isaac fought and defeated them atop the lighthouse, but he was too late-the beacon had been lit.

A great cataclysm followed. Sheba fell into the sea. Felix jumped in to save her, but both were lost in the rolling waves. Jenna left the lighthouse to find them, but to no avail…

Isaac went to Lalivero, where Babi asked him to find Lemuria and the remaining lighthouses. He gave Isaac a Lemurian ship to make the journey for the lost land.

Felix and his sister Jenna floated on Idejima, a peninsula that broke off Gondowan during an earthquake. Idejima hit a new continent called Indra.

The group worked their way to the town of Madra, there they met a water adept named Peirs, who was mistakenly locked up because the Madra citizens believed he was the pirate Briggs.

Felix worked his way to Alhafra, a small town on the continent Osenia. They fought Briggs and proved Peirs' innocents. They returned to Madra to find that it was attacked again.

They followed Peirs to a town and southern Gondowan where a ceremony was about to take place.

Jenna and Co. recovered Peirs' precious Black Pearl that was necessary to operate his ship.

Once they got his ship operational they set sail to Peirs' homeland…Lemuria. There the gang discovered that Weyard was shrinking due to a lack of nourishment from Alchemy.

Felix the set out to Jupiter Lighthouse where they encountered old friends and earned new enemies.

Peirs and Felix did battle atop Jupiter Lighthouse against Karst and Agatio also from the Mars Clan from the north.

Felix explained what was happening to Isaac and his friends and they teamed up and headed for Mars Lighthouse and the town of Prox.

They recovered the Mars Star from Agatio and continued to work their way to the top of the lighthouse where they met the Wise One and fought his Miracle.

After gaining victory the Doom Dragon, the Wise One's "Miracle", they realized that it was their parents that formed it.

The Wise One met Alex, the Water Adept to tricked everyone into doing his bidding, atop Mt. Aleph when he was about to achieve the ultimate power of Alchemy.

Alex lost a fight against the Wise One and was swallowed by the earth along with Mt. Aleph and the village of Vale.

Our story now begins fifteen years after all this took place.


	2. The Tale of Two

Author's Notes:

This story takes place 15 years after Golden Sun the Lost Age, to those whom didn't read the Prologue.

There are some new characters in this story and their backgrounds will be made clear in chapter 3: The Reunion

There will be foreshadowing in each chapter, but please if you can't recognize it don't comment on it

If the sentence/word is in italics it means is a thought of the last person to speak or if no one has spoken that chapter it will belong to the next person to speak.

Last of all this is my first Frantic so please if you give a review, be brutal about it. I need to improve as much as possible.

Chapter One: The Tale of Two

_The sun is rising already. I've got too much work to worry about it now._

"Mom, why is it I have to cut the firewood every morning?"

"Don't complain sweetie or I'll make repair the roof after last night's storm."

Isaac walks down stairs and give Jenna a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning dearest wife. And how are you this find day"

"Good morning, fine, and aren't you a little cheery. What did you do this time?"

"Well I… I'm not falling for that again, but today is Jeff's 15th birthday and I finally get to teach how to use a sword today."

"Really I get to learn today! You're the best dad."

"Sorry but not today Isaac, but tomorrow we have to visit Ivan today, it's his birthday too."

"Oh right, well maybe he and I could teach Jeff the basics"

As Isaac and his family finish up their breakfast, Jeff goes outside to start chopping up the firewood while Jenna has a bath. Isaac decides to go catch some fish for supper and heads into the woods to get to the stream.

_If my mother is a fire adept and father is an earth adept, how come I don't have any powers that I'm aware of? If I did I would want it to be earth like my dad's. That would make me strong and able to do my chores faster. Oh well maybe next birthday I will get powers._

"God this is taking forever," wipes the sweat off his forehead, "I've got too many logs to cut here in one hour. Not to mention I've got to bathe afterwards. Sigh, maybe next year."

A dark cloud suddenly built up over the forest in which Isaac and his family live. And a massive storm appeared as if from nowhere. Lighting bolts struck the ground all around the house and the forest. A loud scream came from inside the house and Jeff ran in to see what the matter with his mother was.

When he arrived he found his mother's body lying there, not breath or movement. He ran towards the woods only to find a dark figure floating over his dad's dead body with a sword through Isaac's chest with runes that read like this "¥ȩȭ" which means death.

"You, you killed both my parents, I will make you pay!"

The ground around him starting to lift out of the ground and the storm dissipated. The forest caught fire and the winds picked up. It began to rain and Jeff's power had unlocked. He had no element, he could control every element!

"Pitiful child no-one can top me when it comes to the power of Alchemy. I will see to it that you are eliminated before you become a bother to my plans."


	3. Death of Garet

Chapter Two: Death of Garet

2 hours later

"Finally," Garet said as he put the last of the boards into a house, "Thanks to Felix and I Vale has been rebuilt."

"Yeah and it only took fifteen years to do so."

"Shut it Felix."

"Yeah because I'm going to listen to someone who barely understands the extent of his own powers!"

"Why you…"

"You…what? Moron, Twit, Self-centered egotistic freak?"

"What's egotistic?"

"You are a twit."

"Hey Felix."

"What?"

"What is that on the horizon?"

Felix looked over his shoulder and saw a dark shadow on the horizon coming towards the newly rebuilt Vale. The day suddenly became night and a great storm began to run rampant destroying all the buildings.

"Oh come on I just rebuilt that house."

"You there, young Garet and Wise Felix consider this your only warning, join me in world domination or perish.

"Hmm if joined him I wouldn't have to build anymore houses…"

"You never know Garet he just make you the royal house builder. Hahahahaha"

"Grr."

_Why do the adepts resist me, do they not know what I am capable of? That's right I've never demonstrated my powers before without killing that person. Maybe I should cut back this time._

"Fine I take that as a no, feel the wraith of ALEX the new god and perish."

"Alex!"

"What? Alex, Where?"

"Garet you are a moron that's Alex!"

A bright flash took over the sky and Alex left. When Felix awoke he found Garet lying motionless in the rubble of the house they just finished.

"Fuck, after all that work Alex's actions cause it to be destroyed…again. I'll kill him, I swear it."


	4. The Reunion

Chapter Three: The Reunion

_Perfect the remaining four adepts are gathering together to celebrate Ivan's 30th birthday. This is my time to strike, when their together and their guard is down. This day shall be their last so I shall let them enjoy a last meal._

"Hey Ivan, where's Sheba?"

"Why are you asking me Mia?"

"Well it's just that I figured you two would…you know end up together."

"Well I'd say you were wrong."

_Why do they bother with such travails? Can they not see the more important task at hand? I want one of them to put a fight. I want to be challenged head to head._

"Hey guys." -Felix

"Oh hey Felix, where's Garet?" -Ivan

"Umm…he's dead." -Felix

"What happened?" -Sheba

"Alex." -Felix

"What about him?" -Mia

"He happened." -Felix

"Who happened?" -Peirs

"Alex killed Garet!" -Felix

_Crap. I didn't think Felix would survive! Now the element of surprise is spoiled. Oh well, I'll just attack head on then._

"Greetings Adepts, it's good to see you again. As you've no doubt heard I've killed Garet, but since there is no-one here that knows about Isaac and Jenna I feel it is only fitting that you know that I killed them too. And that I intend to kill you all."

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" –everyone

"Run for it!" –Sheba

"No need to tell me twice!" –Ivan

_This is insane their all too afraid to challenge me. Is there no-one brave enough to fight me?_

_**So you want a fight do you Alex? No need to look for me I'm contacting you telepathically. You thought you killed me, but you were wrong. I will avenge my parent's deaths. Now turn and face me!**_

"WHAT?" -Alex

"So you do remember me Alex. That's nice to know before I kill you and revenge on my parent's graves." – Jeff

"You, I killed you."

"Obviously you're mistaken; I'm not that easy to kill!"

"But I ran my blade through you."

"Prepare yourself Alex! GRAND GAIA!"


	5. Alex's Revenge Part 1

Chapter Four: Alex's Revenge Part1

_Ugh! This kid is actually hurting me. I can't believe this! I've never felt pain since I was twenty. How can this be, how can a mere child have so much power lying dormant? And why did he have to release it today?_

"Very good Jeff, however not good enough, DIAMONDBERG!" -Alex

"REFLECT" –Jeff

_My own attack bounced back at me. This child is something else. Hmm perhaps I can persuade him to join me in my mission just like those other two. They also had extraordinary powers that they couldn't fully control!_

"How would you like to join me? Jeff, together we could rule the world!" –Alex

"No, I will not join the likes of you, you used my parents and their friends fifteen years ago to try and earn absolute power. You failed, and now it's up to me to finish you off once and for all! Ragnarok!"

_Crap, not now!_

"I shall return to take revenge upon you Jeff. You can be sure of that!"

2 weeks later

_I can't believe I have that much power. And why wasn't I able to release it until today? This makes no sense. Alex forgot to take this sword back! Maybe I could learn to actually wield a weapon before the week's end. Then I'll run him through with his own blade._

_**Meanwhile**_

"Cheer up Alex; you'll get him next time." –mysterious adept 1

"Yeah, it's not like one loss will make the difference in the big picture." –mysterious adept 2

"You girls are still young, and haven't seen many battles. When you try to take over all of Weyard you can't have a single loss. It's not very leader like to loss to on of his or her subjects." –Alex

"What about me master? What will you have me do?" –Dark figure

"Go and kill the adepts but leave the one called Jeff for me."

"Be your will and my sword. I shall not fail."

"Go Dullahan, and destroy all, that stand in your way!"

_**Back in Lemuria**_

"Already three adepts have fallen to Alex. And to top it off young Jeff here appeared out of no where and has all the powers of the elements!" –King Hydros

"I've already told you, Jenna and Isaac are my mother and father." –Jeff

"I know it sounds strange king, but fifteen years have passed in the outside world." –Peirs

"Has it already been fifteen years? Time really fly's when it takes 100 years only to age 1 in Lemuria."

"We're under attack!" –Lemurian soldier

"Everyone defend the king!" –Lemurian

"You puny soldier can not stop the mighty Dullahan!"

"Jeff you need to get out of here! There a hidden exit on the top floor of the palace." –King

"I can help you fight!"

"Yes I'm aware of that, but no doubt Alex sent him to kill everyone else and retrieve you. You must flee before he catches you."

"Wait Jeff; take my son James with you. He is only fourteen but he has abilities that might be useful."-Mai and Peirs

"Ok. C'mon James we don't have much time." –Jeff

"But my mom and dad are here." –James

"I'm aware of that but we don't have much choice."

"Go with him James, we'll join you later but right now we must defend Lemuria." –Peirs

"Then let me help you father."

"That is not and option, Ivan cast sleep on him." –Mia

"Sure thing," turns to face James, "SLEEP."

As Jeff drags James up the stairs around the corner he hears Dullahan enter the main all of the Palace. Following a loud crash of the statues of the king hitting the floor he heard the screams of the Adepts as they lost their lives to Dullahan.

"Where are you Jeff? My master Alex wants a word with you."

_**Two hours later**_

As Jeff and James sail away on a Lemurian vessel, they watch as Lemuria goes up in flames.

"Why did we have to run?" –James

"Because it was your parents will."


End file.
